Four Seasons
by AlannaXJon4ever
Summary: A day/night in each of the seasons: fall, winter, spring, summer featuring mainly Edward/Bella…with a hint or so of other pairings.
1. Fall

Hi

Hi! Ok so basic summary: A day/night in each of the seasons: fall, winter, spring, summer featuring mainly Edward/Bella…with a hint or so of other pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series

If I owned the Twilight series then Edward Cullen would ditch Bella for me…cause I'm way prettier….like obviously…..

_**Four Seasons**_

**Fall**

He looks at her curiously. His eyes, usually alight with love, have a hint of humor and curiosity. She skips along the bubbling stream, her rich brown hair flying after her. She stops every so often to pick up a colorful leaf, examine it, and puts it with a bunch of leaves she has gathered in the fold of her skirt. Humming merrily, she finally reaches her destination, but to his discontent, after she dumps the leaves in the pile before her, she skips away only to restart the journey to gather more leaves.

He cocks his head to watch her in all her glory. Her eyes, bright with childish glee, her cheeks, flushed with the cold wind, and her soft full lips, bright red after eating strawberries, complete the picture of perfection in front of him.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?" he asks after some frustrating minutes pass by.

She stops her merry frolic to glance at the young man before her. His tousled bronze hair looks more messy than usual from the wind. His eyes smolder as they gaze at her, and she feels the heat rise in her cheeks. After a while, she sees his true confusion apparent on his face and knows he's not teasing her. He genuinely doesn't know.

Biting her lip to contain her laughter, she replies, "I'm making a leaf pile, Edward!"

An incredulous look passes over his features. "A leaf pile?"

Unable to hold in the laughter threatening to spill, she finally releases the peals of laughter. He childishly pouts. She gasps at the sight before her, and unable to step away from his irresistible lips, she walks forward and kisses his pout. A smile tugs at his lips as he looks at her in triumph.

His lips move from her lips, over her cheeks, and move over her ear where he blows softly causing her to tremble.

"What's a leaf pile, Bella?" he whispers softly into her ear. She slumps against his chest.

"Breathe, Bella." She takes in a small shaky breath as he softly laughs.

"It's this small thing I used to do before I moved to Phoenix. I just pile a bunch of leaves together and then jump in it." A devious smirk replaces his smile.

"Interesting…"

"I know that look too well! Edward Cullen, if you find a way to mess up my leaf pile, you're going to be very sorry!"

With a huff, she walks away toward the ever growing pile of leaves. He watches as she suddenly trips over a small rock, and he dashes over to catch her. She gasps as he flips her around in his grasp. All the leaves in her skirt float to the ground, yet neither one notices, too lost in their small world.

She looks far too alluring with her chocolate eyes sparkling in wonder. A wisp of hair falls in front of his eyes, and she raises her hand to gently move it away. She traces his cheekbones and the shell of his ear. He takes in a broken breath as she finally rests her hand at the nape of his neck. He brushes his lips over her deeply flushed cheeks and over her delicate nose and kisses the corner of her lips. Heat bubbles in her lips as she takes matters into her hands.

She finally moves her lips to brush against his, teasingly. He moans softly as she escapes from his hold to pick up the fallen leaves. She blushes as she realizes that every vampire in the house behind her could hear her fast heartbeat.

A few stories above her, Rosalie watches the couple. She watches her brother chase the human girl around the backyard and catch her, giving her a soft chaste kiss. Rosalie sighed and sat down, watching the pretty picture in front of her.

How could this happen? Why did Edward get so involved with this…this living thing! He wasn't going to turn her anytime soon, so what was the point of him having her around? Was he trying to be masochistic?!

Large hands appeared at her shoulders, massaging and melting her anger away. She felt a presence behind her, and a peaceful feeling set over the two.

"Emmett, why…" she began.

"Shh," he interrupted. "Just watch."

The two watch as Edward helped Bella pick up the colorful leaves and place them in a pile. He speculated at the size of the pile before gently picking Bella up.

"Edward!" she cried. "Put me down!"

He chuckled before he softly dropped her into the pile of leaves. She looked up at him with a pout. Edward took one look at her before he roared with laughter. Soon after, Bella joined in with her giggles. Edward, preoccupied, with laughing, was taken by surprise when a ball of colorful leaves hit him full on the face. He scowled as Bella fell over in the pile laughing.

"You want to fight that way, huh?" Edward smiled. Bella's eyes widened at the sight of him crouched.

"Don't you dare. Edward…"

He pounced on her lightly and started tickling her. She laughed heartily, and Edward laughed every so often. He stopped tickling to let her take a breath. Both of their breathing sped up as the passion between them rode high. Edward cupped Bella's cheek in one hand and twisted the other in her hair. She raised her head to meet his lips with her own. Her hands curled in his hair to keep them together.

"She makes him feel human again," Emmett's voice cut into Rosalie's mind as she turned away from the two lovers.

"She makes him feel like a young man and a teenager. She brings him to life. He feels emotions that haven't resurfaced in a long time. He probably hasn't laughed like that since he was changed. She completes him, Rose."

"Why not just change her then? If she is so good for him, then he can quit playing with his food and just change her," Rosalie snarled.

"Rose, have you not heard Bella make similar statements? He fears for her soul. He has the least faith of us all in believing that we have a soul. He wants her to live."

"Well she is making the wrong choice by being with him. It doesn't matter because I don't think he should change her. She has a chance at living, and she should take it."

"If you were a human, and I was a vampire, would you give up humanity for me?" He looked at her with such adoration that she couldn't possibly meet his eyes to respond to that.

"It's not the same." He boomed a laugh

"Rosalie, it is! I hope today proved to you how much Bella and Edward truly love each other."

After a moment he said, "Give it some time, Rose. I know one day you'll see my point of view." The two turned back to watch Edward and Bella play in the leaves.

_Reviews please, and I'll update soon with "Winter"!_


	2. Winter

Four Seasons

I would like to thank my beta reader for helping me edit!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….-sobs-

_**Four Seasons**_

**Winter**

Jasper POV

I sat at the burgundy couch before the low crackling fire. On my lap lay _Passion and Reason, _my favorite psychology book, open to the fifteenth page. It was sad, really, that despite my ability to read quickly, I was still stuck on the same page. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't concentrate, for a myriad of feelings impacted me at practically five minute intervals. Among them were embarrassment, humor, and of course, love.

Looking out the window, I wondered where Bella and Edward were. They were usually playing in the snow with Alice or Emmett. They tried to give Bella every human experience. If she were to get changed, as Alice does remind me every day that she _will_ get changed, she should receive every opportunity she can get for being a human.

Loud footsteps followed by a low laugh interrupted my reverie. I watched as Edward carried Bella into the room to lay her on top of him as he lay down on the couch nearest to the fire. While they settled in comfortably, I wondered where my lovely wife was.

"She's making Bella, hot chocolate," Edward said answering my thoughts. I nodded once and turned back to my book, yet the constant love emitting from the two had caught my attention. Discreetly, I tried to watch them to try and understand the way they felt towards each other.

The fact that they loved each other was obvious, but how and why? What was it that drew them together? How did he control himself? How was she so sure of him, knowing what he could do?

He toyed with her hair, wet from the melting snow.

"You look quite beautiful today, did I mention that?" Edward whispered to Bella. She blushed a bright red.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she whispered back, burying her face in his shirt. He softly rubbed circles on her back, and she relaxed and sighed with content. After a while, Bella turned to face the fire, and Edward rearranged himself to make her more comfortable. Looking closely, I noticed that every small move Bella made, Edward would move with her, as well. It was the same thing vice-versa. With their small dance-like motions, I looked on in awe. A strange emotion took over a bit of me. Envy.

Sure, throughout my life with the Cullens, I had seen all types of love, friendly love, sibling love, and couple love. Carlisle and Esme are truly the closest lovers. I wouldn't undermine their relationship, for when combined, they create the true image of peace and happiness. Rosalie and Emmett are more of the physical type. Sure they had their moments of profoundness where various topics would be spoken about, so they seemed loving and caring towards each other.

Alice and I are by far the strangest couple, in a very good way. She was the one who pulled me out of my misery. With her constant cheeriness and her foresight, she helped me out of a lot of situations where I could have exposed the Cullens. I genuinely cared about her, as well, and tried to lessen any pain she felt. We had this connection, what with me feeling her emotions and her true perceptiveness. We could stand together without talking for several days and remain calm and full of love.

Edward and Bella, however, completely threw me off. Firstly, he is a vampire and she, a human. The fact that he resisted her sweet blood and is still able to carry on a relationship with her proved to us all how deeply he cared. The knowledge of what he can do to her at any moment didn't turn her away. She sees him as a young man, and he sees her and a young woman with the mind of one so much more mature. Even with his strange talent, he couldn't hear her thoughts at any time. Yet, both of them loved each other fiercely. Their love literally blew me away. I turned back to the couple in mind.

"Wouldn't you miss this? At all?" Edward asked gesturing towards her cheeks flushed from the warmth.

"No," Bella shook her head allowing her scent to float towards him. He inhaled deeply before resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I know that you would miss the warmth…" he whispered, kissing her neck. His lips glided over her jaw, and she trembled.

"N-no. I-I mean yes. Yes I'm sure I wouldn't miss this," Bella told him strongly. She had gotten a bit better at evading his "dazzling" ways.

He sighed quickly and moved away slowly. Bella turned her head quickly so that she would get to kiss him properly. A smile tugged at my lips as I watched Edward restrain Bella from kissing him further. At this rate, he would combust before he finally did the "deed." Edward glanced up to glare at me, and I softly laughed.

Bella, put out, pouted and turned her face back towards the fire. I felt the lust before Edward portrayed it. He reached over and fiercely kissed her protruding lips. Not a second later, she pulled away to smirk happily at the ceiling while Edward lay gasping quietly for breath.

"You do know how to tempt me, Bella," Edward chuckled. "But you can't escape my grasp." His hold around her tightened, and she gasped with surprise.

"You don't fight fair, Mr. Cullen," she said breathlessly as he kissed her pressure points on her neck and shoulders.

"Neither do you!" Edward teased. Bella stuck out her tongue. Edward looked a bit dazed, then, he roughly kissed her. She returned the kiss quite passionately.

"Break it up you two!" my lovely pixie teased as she entered the room with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. Edward sat up, holding a blushing Bella in his lap.

"Did you bake those?" Bella asked.

"Of course! I would never have you eat the store bought cookies! Those probably don't taste as well," Alice responded. I grinned.

"Yes, because you've actually tried them lately," Edward exclaimed sarcastically rolling his eyes. "You haven't been a human in over ninety years."

"I saw a vision of Bella eating a store cookie…and throwing it up," Alice wrinkled her nose cutely while both Bella and Edward grimaced. Alice walked into my awaiting arms and took the place of the now forgotten book. We both watched as Bella ate a few cookies and finished off the hot chocolate.

Soon enough, Bella fell asleep. Noticing that she shivered from the cold of his skin, Edward dashed upstairs to ask Esme for a blanket. As soon as he left, Bella started to whimper. Waves of loneliness and sadness hit me so hard that I would have lost it if it weren't for Alice's love keeping me in place.

"What's happened? Is she okay?" Alice worriedly asked.

"It must be a nightmare. Let me show you a bit of how she is feeling." I let her feel a bit of Bella's feelings and hugged her tighter as her face scrunched up in anguish.

Edward walked into the room with a blanket in hand. One look at Bella's face, and he quickly bolted over to place her on his lap. Whispering soothing words of love to her, she finally relaxed. Softly, he hummed her lullaby and lovingly stroked her cheek.

"They're so good for each other," Alice calmly whispered. "I'm so glad he finally found someone. I'm afraid he might have lost it if he hadn't found her."

I wryly grinned at her statement. I am glad Edward found someone. It didn't matter anymore if she is human. The way they look at each other is enough for anyone to see how in love they were. And I am glad Edward found someone as dear to him as Alice is to me.

_Reviews please!!_


	3. Spring

Hey everyone…sorry for the delay…tests and all…but that's no excuse

Hey everyone…sorry for the delay…tests and all…but that's no excuse. So, I'll try and post the final installment really soon…hopefully tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character by Stephanie Meyer…

_**Four Seasons**_

**Spring**

_Edward POV_

Sighing with happiness at the warmth radiating from Bella's hand in my own icy one, I lovingly gazed at her. Today was a blessing for both of us. Her father finally allowed for us to escape the confinement of her house. Gently squeezing her hand, I pulled her towards my surprise destination, the beach.

"Edward," she laughingly said, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise I simply put. Glancing up at the dark clouds above us, I hope Alice's prediction of the weather would come true. With everything in place, I would make this day worthwhile.

"Why can't I ever have a chance of surprising you?"

"You already do." I looked into her eyes filled with fathomless pools of chocolaty brown. "Every day I am surprised at your thoughts. The sheer uniqueness of your thought process is enough for me." I smiled at her and grinned in triumph when I heard her sigh and look away with a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

"Cheater," she mumbled.

"Or…" I started. She turned towards me with her eyebrows raised. "You could be able to surprise me every day if you married me…"

Groaning she pulled away throwing both hands into the air. "Not that again!"

Quickly hiding my frustration at her denial, I reached for her hand. Both of us sighed collectively as our hands entwined. I looked at her again, mesmerized by her enticing beauty and floral scent. She never saw herself clearly, and when she married me, I would be sure to remind her everyday of how beautiful she is.

She intensely pierced me with her gaze. Leaning over, I brushed my lips against her and quickly pulled away. At this rate, I would be the one to give in before we were wed.

"We have to keep moving or else we will miss it."

"Miss what, Edward?"

"The surprise, love."

She raised her free hand to brush it through my hair. I closed my eyes in bliss at this simple gesture as her hand traced my features.

"Please tell me," she whispered. I blanked out for a few seconds before coming back to her. I wouldn't tell her, but when she asked me anything in _that_ voice, I would have given her anything.

I released myself from her hold and led her to our destination. At last we arrived at the small empty beach. I looked back to see Bella's expression. Her mouth was open as she drank in the sight before her.

"The beach," she stated.

Nervously, I ran my hand through my hair echoing her words.

"Thank you so much! I haven't been here since last year!" she exclaimed. She pecked me on the cheek and scrambled off to the coast.

"Bella! Wait!" I cried fearful that she would fall. Amazingly, she didn't and continued to get closer to the coast.

"Catch me!" she yelled back gleefully. I had never seen her so childish before, and I rather loved this playful side to her. Caught up in the giddiness of the moment, I chased her across the sand. Unnoticed by the both of us, the rain had started to fall.

I finally caught her, purposefully running at human speed so that I would let the rain sink into her hair and skin, giving it a radiant glow.

My arms wound around her waist gently. I remembered Emmett remarking that she is as fragile as a soap bubble. Chuckling, I had to agree, and I pulled her to me. She let her head rest against my chest as she caught her breath while I silently gazed down at her.

Her brown eyes peered up at me from beneath her dark wet eyelashes. Her penetrating gaze made me feel open to her, as if every thought coursing through my mind was known to her at this moment.

She raised herself to kiss me softly. Her soft full lips tasted so intoxicating that I couldn't help but run my tongue against her bottom lip. Her lips parted, and her eyes shone in anticipation as she trembled in my arms. She groaned as I swiftly ended the kiss.

"Breathe, Bella," I reminded her, blowing into her face. She shakily laughed as she inhaled.

"You looked about ready to test something. Care to go further?" she asked leaning in to me.

Softly, I pushed her away from me at arm's length.

"I'm sorry I lost control for a minute."

"Don't be sorry. You seemed quite in control," she said cheekily. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Let's walk down the shoreline." I put my arm around her shoulders.

"In the rain?" she asked incredulously.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you when you fall." She scoffed when I said "when."

"We could just stand here and test your control for a couple more seconds, minutes, even hours," she hedged.

I scowled as I led her down the coast. "Sometimes you overestimate my self control."

"Sometimes you underestimate my ability to be graceful." I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Okay, maybe I'm still very clumsy," I snorted at her presumption that she possibly is clumsy. She mock glared at me. "But, I know your self control is amazing!"

Sighing, I continued to look upon her. I leaned down, showering her with kisses from her temple to jaw. I slowly made my way towards the bottom of her ear. She visibly shivered as I sucked at the soft flesh there.

"When it comes to you, you seem to surpass all boundaries that I've created," I whispered. Bella simple laid her head limply on my shoulder.

We continued our walk on the shore in silence. It was the calming silence that usually fell over us as we fell deep into our thoughts. The rain slowed down to a light sprinkle.

I looked at the frail human beside me. She had gained more weight since our trip back from Volterra. She looked far less vulnerable than she had then. Her sickly look had been replaced with a much healthier complexion. She still didn't breathe as normally as she did before, but with time, my Bella would be complete and as she was before this whole mess. I winced as I remembered the visions Alice had sent me about Bella holding herself together while I was gone hunting. If only I had not left her…

I didn't realize that we had stopped walking, until, Bella put her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look at her.

"Don't," she murmured, thick with emotion.

"Don't what?" I whispered back trying to hide the pain in my eyes away from her gaze.

"Don't think about what happened. Don't blame yourself. What happened, happened. As long as we are together for the rest of eternity, there's no use in regretting what we did in the past." She widened her eyes to plead with me to forget.

"I wish I could change it. You would never have had to face so much pain. I hate myself a little more each day to know that you've had to experience all that heartbreak. And for what? For me? The one who caused all that pain…" I said, pain lacing through my words.

"It's not your fault!" she said intensely. "Don't tell me that it hadn't been just as hard for you. I'm sorry that my clumsiness caused you so much pain. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm alive and well, and you're here beside me."

"Yes, alive because of a volatile werewolf," I said bitterly. "You're definitely well, what with a vampire bent on killing you, a vampire boyfriend and family, and a werewolf…" I gazed past her head. What was that mutt to her? A friend? A savior? A…love?

She gazed at me for a while, trying to understand where my thoughts were heading. She reached up to kiss my roughly before stating, "I love you and only you!" Perhaps she saw my uneasiness since she soon after said, "Jacob is my best friend! I'm grateful that he saved me. I love him like a brother, nothing more. I will always love you, don't you forget it."

"I love you," she repeated strongly.

"I love you," I said just as strongly. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I held her tightly to me, glad that we had gotten past all worries of our dark period. A faint rainbow showed up beside the green hills in the distance. We both watched it steadily grow stronger. We were ready to move forward.

_Reviews please!_


	4. Summer

Hey

Hey! Sorry for the delay…The final installment of Four Seasons. This story is for a great friend of mine…who needs a bit of humor to spark her life. And I would like to thank MJE for reading over my story.

Disclaimer: Any characters recognizable as Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**Four Seasons**_

**Summer**

Bella POV

"I'll be back soon enough," Edward said. He turned away to walk back to his car. Charlie watched from behind me, seeming to look threatening in order for Edward to not try anything. Engaged to Edward seemed to decrease my chances for freedom. Just when I started to enjoy my freedom from my long grounding, I had to be caged in once again.

Sighing, I walked back into the house. Knowing that Edward wouldn't be back until Charlie fell asleep, I had a couple of hours alone with my thoughts. After I ate dinner and drew out the time I spent on chores around the house, I climbed the stairs to finish up my "human moments." With Edward coming later than usual, my moments would leave us with less time to be with each other.

I walked into my room and opened the drawer enclosing my night clothes. I stared blankly at the vivid colors before me. Sifting through the silk clothes, I found that all I was left with were new shorts and tank tops.

_Alice…_I mentally growled. My future sister-in-law had once again thrown out any of my comfortable clothes in order for me to wear the clothes she had picked out. I found my cell phone and quickly called that little pixie.

"Hello?" a lilt voice asked. "Who is this?" She very well knew who it was.

"It's Bella, and I would like to know what you did–" I started.

"Hi Bella! I'm so glad you liked the clothes I got you! Aren't they perfect for the weather? Since you don't have air conditioning, I felt that it would be suitable! You have to go to the shop I picked these clothes out from. It's a girl heaven. Plus–"

I was the one to interrupt now. "Alice! How could you! It's too revealing! I can't prance around in this!"

"Y-You don't like it?" Alice sadly said. Even though she didn't stand in front of me, I could picture her heartbreaking expression. A guilty sensation filled me as I envisioned her small pout and large doe-like eyes.

Blowing a strand of hair away from my face I said, "No, it's pretty…"

"Great! I am so glad you love it! I also know Edward will as well!" I blushed, thinking of his expression as he looked me over in my exposing night clothes. "Enjoy yourself, Bella," she said. The last thing I heard was her chime-like laugh before she ended the call.

I grumbled while turning back to the drawer to pick out some clothes. The safest things to wear consisted with deep blue shorts that reached a little above my knee and a plain blue tank top. Gathering my toiletries and clothes, I rushed off to the bathroom. While in the shower, I heard my angel humming in my room, so, I quickly shut off the water. Putting on the clothes, I turned to the mirror to see how bad it was.

It wasn't simply bad…it was horrendous! The entire thing showed way too much skin and emphasized every curve that I didn't have. I took in a quick breath before turning to march into my room.

Ready I was, prepared for the sight before me, I was not. Lying on my bed was my very own Greek god. He appeared to be wearing a similar outfit to my own. His expression froze as he drank in the sight before him – me.

Grinning wryly I said, "Alice got to your clothes as well, right?"

He quickly blinked. "Yes. Yes she did." Swiftly getting off of the bed, he walked towards me and took my face in his hands. "And I am quite glad that she got to you especially," he whispered in husky voice. He pulled me tightly against him so that our bodies fit together. His lips crashed onto mine with a passion that engulfed me. I broke away for a quick breath before his lips landed on mine once more.

Unknowingly, we moved towards the bed. He gently maneuvered me onto the soft mattress before getting on it himself. He repositioned us so that he hovered over me using his arms as supports above me. His kisses grew urgent and were more frequent. My hands wound around his chest to feel the taut muscles of his back. A small voice in the back of my mind screamed that this wasn't the right time.

Gasping, I quickly pulled away from him. "We have to stop," I gently reminded him.

"Why? Why can't I try and seduce you. You've already tried so many times, and now it's my turn," Edward hurriedly whispered. He dropped his head to kiss my jaw and collarbone. Panting hard and feeling my heart beat erratically in my chest, I tried to push him away.

"No. I still want to do this the right way." Edward groaned and rolled over. I positioned myself so that I would be partly lying on him and partly lying on the bed.

"Why can't I enjoy myself and try?" he pouted.

"You had your chances…a long time ago," I teased. He grinned and teasingly kissed my lips once again.

"Don't tell me that you would not want to see where _that _leads us," he said with his lips tugging upwards into a smile.

"Oh I am sure where that will lead us. Let's just leave it for the wedding night," I told him. He sighed contentedly and gathered me into his arms.

"You really do look lovely. You should not be allowed to walk around in those clothes in front of anyone but me." To prove this fact, his hands formed shackles around my own.

We lay quietly like that until Edward felt it was time for me to get some rest in order for me to survive wedding plans with Alice tomorrow. He got up to sit on the rocking chair, allowing me to slip under the covers.

Humming my lullaby, I felt at peace, yet for the next half hour or so, I constantly turned and twisted under my covers. The heat set in the house, and I uncomfortably tried to get some cold air over my body. I felt my cheeks flush in my attempts to get cooler, but I steadily felt hotter.

Finally, I got up to remove the covers from my bed. Lying back down, I still felt uneasy with my sleeping arrangements. Muttering under my breath, I sat up feeling agitated and quite tired. The stupid heat would not go away!

"Bella, what are you trying to do?" Edward asked amused at my antics.

"I'm trying to get cold!" He looked at me oddly.

"Get cold?" he asked slowly.

"No, Edward, I just wanted to get warmer because if you haven't noticed, it's so very cold right now." My irritation was getting to the better of me. Edward must have realized because he soon tried to soothe me.

"Do you want some water? Or some ice…" he trailed off. Noticing my enlightened face, he looked a bit worried. I simply got off of the bed and walked over to him, setting myself in his lap. Resting my head against the crook of his neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the soothing feeling of his cold skin against my own heated one.

"I suppose this will do?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it will…till I become just like you," I murmured drowsily. To my surprise, he didn't stiffen at all.

"My beautiful fiancée, beside me as wife, forever," he whispered to me. I understood then that no matter what I would have to undergo, I would do it for Edward's happiness, and he must have realized that he would change me for mine. Once again humming my lullaby, I fell asleep dreaming of the future we both would have, together.

_Review please_


End file.
